


Three Random Words - A story exchange with Kelady

by FarbautisDottir (Krekta)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Viking Mythology
Genre: cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/pseuds/FarbautisDottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Kelady has a series of shorts written in response to three words from a random word generator. I gave her 'bra, excruciating and Loki', so in exchange I have also written a story for her using those three words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Random Words - A story exchange with Kelady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You are My Adorable, Pig-headed Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636265) by [Kelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady). 



> Hi, my name is Jessie Blackwood and I am making a note here as suggested by the AO3 Mods. It is with deep regret that I have to say that my great friend, known as Krekta, died last year in July. Any and all of her stories will therefore not be updated, although I have control of her account as her legacy to me. Any queries, please ask me. Thanks for the kind comments on my own posts, and AO3 have assured me her stories will stay as long as I have control of her account, and I have no intent to remove any of them. Thanks once again.   
> Jessie Blackwood.

'Thor! Stop wriggling!'

'I tell you, I can't do this, Loki'

'You're doing it! It has to be done! Do you want Freya to have to marry that vile creature? Or will you save her from that dreadful fate? You're the greatest warrior in Asgard, so suck it up!' Loki knew he was laying it on thick, but he really wanted to see this happen. Flattery would get him anywhere, he knew that for sure.

'This is a terrible plan, Loki!'

'I never have terrible plans. Freya will be saved and you'll be a hero . . . yet again'.

'People will think I am ergi!'

'No-one would dare say such a thing of the Crown Prince of Asgard!' Loki assured the arrogant buffoon, whilst thinking: _Liar, liar, breeches on fire . . . But why the Hel should I be the only one that say stuff like that about?_

'Why do the maidens wear such complicated garments? What fool made this thing to fasten _in the back_ , for Odin's sake?' Loki tried hard not to snigger. He had a lot more experience than his friend with the fastening, and more importantly the unfastening of bras, and that Thor was showing his ignorance just made this situation all the funnier.

'. . . And how to Hel does one wear this contraption?' The bewildered godling held up the suspender belt they had liberated from Volstagg's wife's quarters, his nose wrinkling at the delicate weave of silken strings and silver hooks.

'Here, give that to me! Good job she is a hefty wench! This will be my greatest illusion yet, if Thrym believes _you_ to be Freya!'

Deftly the magician snapped the hulking warrior into the suspender belt and accompanying pieces of assorted lingerie.

'Surely all this is unnecessary, Loki? Can you not simply make me appear to be a maiden? The tightness of these garments is excruciating!'

'Nonsense, Thor. Stop whining. My illusions are just that . . . What if Thrym wishes to paw his prize?'

'He's going to have a damned shock if he does!'

'This is happening, now stop your pitiful objections and act like a hero!'


End file.
